A collaborative HIV/AIDS/TB training and research program is proposed between the National Institute of Epidemiology (NIE) of the Indian Council for Medical Research (ICMR) and the Tuberculosis Research Center (TRC), also of the ICMR, in Chennai, India and the UCLA Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) and the Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at UCLA. The program is designed to assist the NIE in developing resources needed to work effectively with academic, medical and governmental resources in Chennai for the conduct of biomedical, behavioral and vaccine interventions for prevention and control of HIV/AIDS. The NIE has extensive experience with leprosy vaccine trials, recently with a comparison of the disease prevention capacity of 4 candidate leprosy vaccines in 200,000 participants. However, UCLA will provide needed training and support in the areas of HIV epidemiology, immunology, virology and social and behavioral intervention trials. Faculty associated with the Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at UCLA will contribute to the development of skills and networking needed in India. The NIE is the nodal institution for an AIDS Research Consortium in Chennai and Tamil Nadu that includes the TRC (TB), the Institute of Venereology (STD), the Mental Health Center (injection drug users), the YRGaitonde Center for AIDS (education of adolescents) and the Tamil Nadu State AIDS Control Society (TANSACS) and additional institutions. The TRC is investigating the impact of HIV infection on the effectiveness of anti-tuberculosis therapy and is seeing increasing numbers of HIV-positive subjects in its TB study populations. TRC has substantial knowledge and experience with tuberculosis research. Efforts will be made to enlarge the HIV research capacity for HIV studies to be conducted in concert with its extensive clinical and laboratory facilities for the development of prevention and control measures for both diseases.